


True Sincerity

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-25
Updated: 2009-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-08 15:14:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1945953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco masters sincerity, with a little incentive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	True Sincerity

**Title:** True Sincerity  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Pairing:** Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
 **Summary:** Draco masters sincerity, with a little incentive.  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Challenge:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/draco100/profile)[**draco100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/draco100/) 's prompt #68: Giving Thanks  
 **Warnings:** Fluffyness abounds.  
 **A/N:** Yay fluff.  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

True Sincerity

~

“Thanks, Potter.” Draco practiced his sincere expression.

“You look constipated,” the mirror opined.

Draco glared. “Shut it, you.”

“Fine, but he’ll know you’re lying,” it huffed.

“I’m not.” Draco sighed. “Why’s this so difficult?”

“Because you’ll miss him.”

When had his mirror become wise? Draco adjusted his robes. “It’s time.”

Potter was waiting in the library. When Draco arrived, Potter smiled. “Thanks for seeing me.”

Draco's rehearsed words evaporated. “Thanks for testifying for me.”

“You’re welcome.” Potter blushed. “I’ll miss seeing you every day.”

_The attraction’s mutual_? Draco stepped forward. “Then don’t stop.”

Potter smiled. Apparently Draco could be sincere.

~


End file.
